I Promise, Forever
by Demolition Lovers
Summary: He needed to face the facts. It was time for him to let go. And, letting go was exactly what he needed. [sequel to Calling All Angels]


Hey ladies and germs! This here is a sequel to "Calling On Angels". If you haven't read it…read it! Then review it. So I can be better. If you read "Calling On Angels" then let me explain a little farther on it. What happened is pretty clear; Tai was out with Yama, and he let him walk home when they were one block away from Yama's apartment building...When the tragic happens! Yama is kidnapped, raped, and murdered. Tai is absolutely devastated. Those were his thoughts as he sat in the funeral home; regret, sorrow, and anger. This sequel goes into what happens after the funeral, give or take about six months after. Enjoy- and Review!

I Promise, Forever

By: Demolition Lovers

" I hate you!"

"I hate you MORE!"

"How can you when I hated you MOST in the first place!" Daisuke jumped forward and grabbed me, knocking me over. He grabbed my shirt collar and gave me a menacing stare. I raised my eyebrow, and he got up calmly, brushing himself off.

"That was good. I think we're alright for the talent show, right, Dais?" 

"That's a cool 4-1, Taichi-sempai." He smiled that Daisuke-kawaii smile. I couldn't help but laugh. Lovingly, I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, leaving a wet spot like he hated. He made a sound, like a mad hyena, and wiped his cheek. I couldn't help but giggle again. That bought back memories. They were painful ones for me.

(Third Person Flashback)

_Taichi yelped and ran as Yamato came after him with a spray can of silly string. He ran out of the apartment and down the stairs, taking the silly string fight to the streets of Obdaiba. Looking before he went, Taichi ran across the street and into the park. He looked behind him and saw Yamato catching up. It was now that he thanked his soccer coach for so many running drills. ___

_"You'll never get me, Yama-sama! You're too slow for playing the guitar instead of doing sports like me!" Taichi stuck his tongue out at him._

"_Well, sports isn't gonna get you anywhere in life!"_

"_Ya-huh it is!"_

" _No it's not!"_

"_IS TOO!"_

_Taichi stopped and turned around. Yamato caught up to him and stood very calmly. Taichi gave him a pout and looked as if he were about to cry._

"_You really think I can't do sports well?"_

_Sighing, Yamato reached forward to pull Taichi into a hug, but Taichi backed away. He gave him a look of hurt. Yamato had never meant to offend his boyfriend. He was being truthful, in his opinion. Being on a professional sports team took a lot of talent, and he was sure Taichi could do it, if he wanted to. He was just…scared. He didn't want to lose Taichi to the sports world. He didn't even like sports all that much. _

_Taichi had now started to break down. Tears were falling freely from his eyes. He was so easy to offend. "Taichi…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…you know what I think about sports. No need to get so upset…I'll always believe in you, no matter what. I love you too much to give you up." He leaned forward carefully and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. _

_Sniffling, Taichi looked up at him. He always had been bothered by the fact that Yamato had gotten taller than him. Yamato wiped away tears from the younger boy's eyes and pulled him into a hug. Taichi hugged back, sniffling into his chest. Behind him, Yamato started to shake the can of silly string. When he let go, he bought the can forth and sprayed a wave of silly string at Taichi. Yelping, Taichi shook his can and fought back. Ultimately after the silly string war, the boys somehow ended up back at Yamato's apartment. Taichi was on top of Yamato, affectionately pecking at his neck. He sat up, looking Yamato in the eye._

"_Yama-sama?"_

"_Hmm?"_

" _Promise to be with me forever…Ya?"_

"_I promise. Forever."_

(End Flashback)

"Taichi? Hello?"

I blinked and looked down at Daisuke. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch and looking at me oddly. I quickly wiped tears from my eyes and got up from my position on the floor. Daisuke figured something was wrong. I could tell from that look on his face. He left it, though. As soon as I plopped down on the couch, he scooted over and grabbed my arm, leaning his head against my shoulder affectionately.

Daisuke. There wasn't much to say about Daisuke. He himself pretty much summed himself up in one big action. I had met him at the party. The one…that's something I don't discuss. He was a friend of Takeru's family. I first saw him at the buffet that was laid out. He was looking over some various foods. Then, he looked around, made sure no one was watching, and picked up a noodle from his plate. He looked again and let the spaghetti fall into his mouth. All I could remember thinking about him was how he could be acting so unaware, so everyday, at such an event like this.

Later, Takeru came over and introduced us. He said we had such similar personalities that we would get along in no time. And we did. After that day we became extremely close. We were the best of friends, but nothing more. I couldn't let myself fall in love again. I promised…I promised _him_ forever.

As much as I tried not to, I found myself falling for Daisuke. That was the point that these nonstop dark thoughts started to obsess over me. I knew I couldn't fall in love again. I just _couldn't. _There were voices in my head that didn't want to give up on me. '_Do it boy, do it…No one wants you here…Besides, you will be able to join your beloved forever…' _I became suicidal, unknowingly. One day the anguish built up inside of me, like a volcano, and I burst. I called Daisuke. He came over, and I poured my heart out to him. The whole time, he sat waiting. Listening. And then I realized that I was making myself-and…_him_-unhappy. He gave me forever. I can wait forever. He would want me to be happy _now._

"Daisuke?"

" Yup Yup, Taichi?" He gazed up and locked eyes with me.

" I want to…I mean, I need…" I sighed. I couldn't do it. He sat up and looked me straight in the eye, like we had done for our skit.

"What is it? Tell me."

" It's been six months. And…and I want to…to talk about him." I looked down. I hadn't spoken about him, haven't even said _his_ name since the incident. I started shaking nervously. Daisuke stroked my cheek with his hand, catching a tear.

"It's okay. We can talk about him. But only if you're ready. I know how much this was a hardship to you. If you need more time just tell me." I took a deep breath in. I leaned forward against his chest, and tears started to flow freely. He stroked the top of my head gently.

"Daisuke, no one gets it. No one understands how much he meant to me! I loved him more then I did my life, and I would do anything for the sake of him. They say, 'Move on.' They say, 'Get over it', well, Daisuke, I can't get over it! He promised me forever! And now he's gone…forever. No one gets it like I do. Realization hit me the most. The person I wanted to spend my life with…he's gone." I was angry. I was upset. Mostly, I was confused. I felt such anguish against this whole topic. It killed me inside everyday.

" Taichi, I knew him well. Me and Takeru are best friends, and I was like his little brother, and-"

"If you were like his little brother, how come I never saw you?" I asked, curious, between sniffles.

"Not important! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, he talked about you. Constantly. It was really annoying, actually. It was always Taichi this and Taichi that. I wouldn't be surprised if he was wiring in on your every move. He loved you A LOT. A lot, actually, is an understatement. And…I felt his presence. Ya, it's true. When I started falling for you…I was like 'Whoa, this can't be right.' But then, I almost heard him telling me, maybe in a dream or something, that it was okay. It was like a relief from him. That he wanted you to be happy finally and move on. I'll never love you as much as he did…but I try my best to everyday."

By the time Daisuke was done, I had tears in my eyes again, and so did he. Then, the knot that had been in my system for months upon end had dissolved, and I felt free. I almost felt him inside of me, keeping me safe, protected. I shivered.

"Daisuke, I miss him. I miss…I miss you so much, Yama-kun." I smiled and nodded. "Ya, Yama-sama. I miss you." I was proud of myself. Overcoming the fear of depression was a godsend. I knew Yamato was with me, wrapping his arms around my frame, whispering sweet nothings into my ears, soothing me, making this better after half a year.

"Daisuke?" I asked the younger boy, yawning slightly.

"What?"

"You'll be with me forever, right?" I leaned back against the couch and yawned again.

"Ya." He answered. " Always and forever."

Owari

I don't think this came out as good as it should have…Leave your comments and Ideas! Just press "Send Review" now! Peace!


End file.
